La réalité d'un autre monde
by Patte d'Oie
Summary: Ali-Baba est un étudiant comme les autres, rien ne le différencie de ses camarades de classe. Pourtant, un jeu en ligne commence lentement à grignoter sa propre réalité. Mais si dans le fond Ali-Baba a raison ? Si en creusant vraiment, on se rend compte que notre monde est menacé par le Boss final de ce fameux jeu en ligne ?
1. Prologue

Hellow ~

Navrée de vous décevoir mais il ne s'agit pas d'une suite de « L'Histoire du Temps » mais bien d'une toute nouvelle fiction qui est coincée sur une clef USB depuis plusieurs mois déjà. J'ai hésité à la sortir pendant longtemps mais plutôt qu'elle prenne la poussière autant que cette histoire puisse voir le jour comme toutes les autres.

C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur le thème de Magi et il y aura sûrement des incohérences au niveau du caractère des personnages même si j'espère faire au mieux pour que les personnalités soient proches des originales.

Pour votre information, je ne reprends absolument pas les événements que l'on peut retrouver dans l'anime ou dans le manga, il n'y aura donc pas de spoiler quelconque quant-à l'histoire d'origine.

Bonne lecture!

Crédits : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Shinobu Ohtaka, seul l'histoire m'appartient même si je me suis beaucoup inspirée de mes lectures et anime regardés depuis le début de cette fiction.

x.X.x

Merci à Miss Pupitre pour la correction (même si t'as bien pris ton temps ~)

* * *

Le grincement d'une chaise de bureau casse le silence de cette pièce close dont la seule source de luminosité provient de l'écran plat d'un ordinateur dernier cri. La souris glisse sur le bureau d'une couleur incertaine tandis que le clavier se fait brutalement maltraité par son propriétaire. Ce dernier a les yeux rivés sur les images qui défilent devant lui et qui le font réagir à la seconde où un nouveau fond apparait. Il semble subjugué par ce qu'il se passe, mais l'on voit aussi la colère apparaître à ses nombreux froncements de sourcils.

Un long soupir brise cette ambiance pesante qui s'était installée dans la pièce il y maintenant quelques heures tandis que l'écran affiche la fin de sa mission exceptionnelle. Il l'a fini dans les limites de temps impartis et a même pu obtenir un bonus de rapidité. Les nouveaux accessoires sont immédiatement rangés ou vendus selon leur utilité et il commence une nouvelle mission, en groupe cette fois-ci. Plusieurs membres de sa guilde se sont connectés en même temps et il compte bien profiter du peu de temps qu'ils ont ensemble.

Lui, il passerait bien sa vie à jouer mais les autres ne sont pas forcément du même avis et même s'ils le lui répètent régulièrement, ils savent très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas le contrôler. Après tout, il est le seul à savoir ce qui est bon pour lui. De toute manière, il n'y a personne pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire et puis la vie dans le jeu est nettement plus intéressante que ce qu'il se passe dehors. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais c'est cette façon de penser qui l'a fait devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

De nouveau, le bruit du clavier résonne dans la pièce. Il ne sait pas quelle heure il pourrait être, ses épais rideaux sont tirés afin de ne laisser aucune lumière passer et son réveil est éteint. Seul son ordinateur pourrait lui indiquer depuis combien de temps il joue mais le jeu étant en plein écran, il n'a pas envie de le quitter pour une chose aussi futile qu'un temps horaire. Après tout, ici, il ne vieillit pas et même s'il vient à mourir, il lui suffit de ressusciter pour reprendre la partie.

La vie est un jeu dont il en est devenu l'un des grands maîtres. Il enchaîne les missions à un rythme effarant et, désormais, il attend la prochaine mise à jour de prévu dans une semaine afin de pouvoir monter de niveau. L'excitation le rend nerveux, ses mains sont moites et ses pensées s'affolent lorsqu'il imagine les nouvelles cartes qu'il va découvrir. Cela fait déjà deux mois qu'il connaît le jeu par cœur, au point qu'il pourrait s'y orienter les yeux fermés. Même les monstres ne le dérangent plus lorsqu'il traîne à travers les grandes plaines bleues de la Vallée impériale. Après tout, il les a déjà liquidés depuis longtemps et seules les quêtes exceptionnelles lui permettent d'améliorer son équipement.

Il reçoit régulièrement des messages sur sa boite mail, certains venant de débutants lui demandant de l'aide pour monter de niveau, d'autres des membres de sa guilde et plus régulièrement, désormais, du staff. D'ailleurs son dernier message vient de l'entreprise Empire, celle qui a lancé le jeu Magi et qui dirige aussi la plus puissante guilde présente, Kô Teikoku.

Magi a été lancé il y a tout juste deux ans. A la base, il s'agissait juste d'un petit MMO1 avec peu de cartes, un graphisme de bas étage et des monstres tellement faibles qu'atteindre le niveau max était d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais dès qu'Empire l'a racheté à son créateur officiel, le jeu est passé à un tout autre niveau pour le plus grand plaisir des quelques joueurs déjà présents mais aussi pour les non-initiés. En l'espace de deux mois, Magi est devenu le MMO numéro un et des millions de joueurs sont connectés chaque jour afin d'en découvrir les multiples facettes.

Lui, il fait partie des quelques joueurs ayant connu la première version du jeu et son plaisir n'a fait qu'augmenter à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau. Auparavant, il aimait déjà beaucoup l'intrigue du jeu mais depuis qu'Empire y a mis son grain de sel, il en est complètement devenu accro au point de délaisser toutes les autres parties en lignes auxquelles il s'adonnait tous les jours.

Il coince l'une de ses mèches blondes dans des pinces aux couleurs roses pales et reporte toute son attention sur le message qui s'affiche. Une invitation pour le lancement de la nouvelle mise à jour. Il n'est pas étonné ! Quelques joueurs de sa connaissance, dont des membres d'une guilde partenaire, ont déjà reçu ce message. Ils sont tous triés au volet, car seuls ceux ayant leurs capacités au maximum ont été invités à Empire. Il est heureux, car cela veut dire qu'il est reconnu dans le jeu. Pourtant, il le sait déjà vu que son nom apparait dans la liste Gold, celle-là même où y est inscris les meilleurs joueurs de Magi. En quelques clics, il accepte l'invitation le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Et voilà qu'il se lance dans une nouvelle quête à la recherche d'un nouvel équipement. Les membres de sa guilde le saluent à tour de rôle et c'est avec un sourire béat qu'il accueille sa femme virtuelle. Elle les rejoint rapidement afin de les aider à tuer le monstre final, et face à la force monstrueuse qu'elle possède, le dragon aux yeux écarlates ne survit que l'espace de quelques minutes. Il est fière d'elle, fière d'être son mari et tellement heureux de pouvoir lui parler le temps du jeu.

Elle ne reste pas longtemps connectée mais c'est toujours rassurant de la savoir là. Il est devenu fou de sa personne dès sa première rencontre. C'est lors d'une mission de conquête du donjon Amon qu'il l'avait rencontré. À cette époque, elle n'osait adresser la parole à personne et cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'elle tournait en rond dans le donjon. De nature plutôt timide et réservée, elle n'avait pas osé demander de l'aide pour en sortir, préférant s'isoler plutôt qu'approcher des inconnus. Qui plus est, Magi était le premier jeu en ligne auquel elle jouait, elle ne connaissait donc pas les ficelles du MMO et encore moins son langage bien particulier.

À force de lui courir après à travers tout le donjon, elle avait fini par s'ouvrir un peu à lui et depuis, ils se parlaient tous les jours, à tel point qu'elle avait fini par accepter sa demande en mariage. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, même s'il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un côté boudeur qui ressortait très souvent, ce qui le faisait rire à chaque fois.

Petit à petit, ses compagnons lui souhaitent une bonne nuit, jusqu'au moment où il se retrouve de nouveau seul derrière son écran. Il n'aime pas trop ce moment où tout le monde part mais, savoir que dès demain ils seront de nouveau à ses côtés, l'emplis d'une nouvelle énergie.

Il termine deux autres quêtes afin de gagner un peu d'argent et son estomac le ramène à la réalité. Il a faim, très faim et il ne sait même plus s'il y a quelque chose à grignoter chez lui. Il se souvient vaguement qu'il devait aller faire les courses la semaine dernière mais qu'il ne les avait pas faite afin de pouvoir jouer un peu plus. D'un pas las, il quitte sa chambre laissant le jeu en pause. Son personnage est désormais assis dans la cour de sa guilde et il sifflote en attendant de pouvoir être à nouveau manipulé.

Profitant de son retour dans la cuisine, il jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale de la pièce tandis que ses mains attrapent tout ce qu'elles peuvent dans le frigo. Cette nuit, son repas sera constitué de fromage blanc et de saucisson sec.

Il est quatre heures du matin. D'ici trois heures, il devra être prêt à partir pour son université. Cela lui laisse donc deux bonnes heures pour jouer et amasser le maximum de butin avant la mise à jour. Il veut avoir ses réserves d'or à leur maximum afin de ne pas être entravé par l'argent dès l'ouverture des nouvelles cartes.

Son portable vibre à ses côtés faisant grésiller les enceintes. Il finit par grimacer lorsqu'il regarde son SMS. L'heure a défilé bien trop vite à son goût et ses amis n'hésitent pas à lui rappeler qu'il faut se préparer pour ne pas arriver en retard ou plutôt pour qu'il n'arrive pas en retard. Il verrouille son téléphone après avoir répondu aux trois personnes qui l'ont contacté et alors qu'il pensait pouvoir plonger à nouveau dans son jeu, c'est le téléphone fixe qui le ramène sur terre.

Au moment même où il décroche le combiné du couloir, l'appelant raccroche. Il aimerait vraiment l'insulter sur le coup et se retient de le faire en balançant le téléphone sur sa base. Il lui fait le coup à chaque fois et comme toujours, il se lève pour répondre et s'énerve parce qu'il n'y a plus personne au bout du fil lorsqu'il décroche enfin.

Il est sept heures, il est prêt. Son ordinateur fixe est éteint, son ordinateur portable dans sa pochette, son trieur avec, il ferme la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Devant le portail attend son ami de toujours, il ne sait plus comment ils se sont rencontrés et encore moins comment leur amitié a pu durer aussi longtemps, mais ils sont toujours ensembles et c'est le plus important.

« Mais t'as vu ta tronche ? T'as encore joué toute la nuit Ali-Baba, putain tu fais chier, je vais encore devoir copier les cours pour deux ! »

Une amitié explosive.

* * *

Petites précisions

1 : Un MMO ( _massively multiplayer online)_ est un jeu en ligne massivement multijoueur. Magi est en réalité ce que l'on appelle un MMORPG ( _massively multiplayer online role-playing game_ ) ou en terme français un jeu de rôle en ligne massivement multijoueur, mais j'ai raccourcis le terme.


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci Mary Chou pour ton commentaire !

Je suis désolée pour le temps que cela m'a pris à poster la suite de cette histoire ! Un nouveau correcteur va s'occuper de m'aider pour cette fiction et pour les autres, merci à Awful de me donner de son temps pour me permettre d'avancer !

Si vous souhaitez des informations supplémentaires sur l'avancement des chapitres (sait-on jamais), on se retrouve sur Twitter ! Le lien sur trouve sur ma fiche de profil =)

Bonne lecture ~

xXx

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kassim. »

Depuis la première heure de cours, Ali-Baba a la nette impression d'être un disque rayé à force de répéter inlassablement la même phrase. Pourtant, il continue de le faire dans un vain espoir d'obtenir le pardon de son ami, mais celui-ci ne semble pas près de le faire.

Un air colérique sur son visage doré par le soleil, Kassim traverse la foule d'étudiant comme s'il nageait dans une piscine. Il évite avec une adresse déroutante la masse présente dans les couloirs de l'université sans faire attention au blondinet qui ne cesse de lui courir après. Cette andouille s'est encore endormie dès la première heure, et c'est encore lui qui a dû s'activer pour ne pas perdre un seul mot du prof.

Il y a des jours où il aimerait vraiment laisser Ali-Baba se démerder tout seul. Hélas, il ne peut pas le faire parce que même si son ami est un parfait crétin, il n'y a que lui qui arrive à supporter toutes les conneries de Kassim, et surtout qui arrive toujours à résoudre la situation. Le jeune homme pousse un soupir tout droit sorti du cœur avant de s'arrêter brusquement pour attendre son imbécile blond qui arrive à sa hauteur, soufflant comme un bœuf. Certains étudiants se mettent à râler face à son arrêt brutal mais passent vite leur chemin sans chercher la petite bête. Après tout, Kassim est un homme suffisamment musclé pour envoyer valdinguer quelqu'un et son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq suffit à dissuader quiconque de lui chercher des noises.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Pas grand-chose, Kassim ! »

La sincérité est l'une des plus belles choses que possède Ali-Baba, d'après Kassim. Lui, il est plutôt du genre à contourner la vérité, à manipuler les autres face à lui, le blondinet est un véritable rayon de lumière. Il adore le comparer à une ampoule qu'on peut éteindre et rallumer comme on le désire, même s'il évite de trop le faire au risque qu'elle s'éteigne définitivement. Ali-Baba est tellement émotif qu'un simple mot de sa part suffit à faire disparaître sa lumière, alors il préfère le laisser aussi exubérant plutôt que de le briser.

Kassim possède un certain leadership, tout son entourage est d'accord sur ça, mais sa façon de parler trop crûment font que les autres ne comprennent pas forcément ses intentions. Alors, c'est souvent Ali-Baba qui le corrige, qui ajuste la tournure de ses phrases afin qu'il aille toujours dans la bonne direction. Ali-Baba, c'est l'ange gardien de Kassim, même si c'est plus souvent le brun qui le protège de la vie réelle.

Il entortille une mèche de cheveux sombre, encore libre, autour de son doigt afin de bien l'emmêler puis l'enroule autour de son élastique. Ses cheveux sont longs mais avec tellement de nœuds que la seule manière qu'il aurait de tout démêler serait de couper net. Mais cette coiffure un peu unique lui va bien, c'est sa petite signature personnelle alors il la garde. De toute manière, il se fout de ce que pensent les autres et même Ali-Baba lui a explicitement dit que cela lui allait bien. Si Ali-Baba le dit, alors les autres ne doivent pas avoir les yeux en face des trous pour en arriver à le critiquer. Du coup, il n'est pas encore arrivé l'imbécile qui lui fera couper ses dreadlocks.

À parler de cette manière, on pourrait penser que Kassim aime Ali-Baba. Loin de là, c'est juste une amitié tellement profonde qu'il y a des moments où le jeune homme admire son ami et il sait très bien qu'il en est de même pour le blond. En soi, Ali-Baba est un ami qu'il ne peut pas repousser et de toute manière, il ne cherchera jamais à le faire parce que même s'il l'énerve plus d'une fois, le blond est toujours à ses côtés peu importe la situation. Cela, il ne peut que l'en remercier, même s'il le fait rarement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Kassim.

Ça va, j'ai compris, répond-t-il d'un air bourru »

Et comme toujours, il lui pardonnera sa bêtise. Parce qu'après tout, c'est comme cela qu'il est Ali-Baba, même si, dans le fond, Kassim a l'impression de le perdre depuis le collège. Non, ce n'est pas une simple impression. Ali-Baba se perd dans les jeux vidéo, Kassim a beau essayer de le faire remonter, il n'y arrive pas et cela le rend dingue. Il n'est pas vraiment en colère lorsqu'il doit prendre les cours pour son blondinet, après tout, au collège et au début du lycée, c'était Ali-Baba qui faisait tout pour lui en plus de son propre travail. Non, il est juste en colère parce qu'il n'arrive pas à ramener l'ami qu'il a toujours connu. Parce que l'homme qu'il a sous les yeux et qui continue de s'excuser comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce n'est pas le Ali-Baba qu'il respecte tant, ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de l'original. Et ça, ça le frustre parce qu'il ne sait pas où se trouve vraiment son ami et qu'il a beau chercher dans tous les recoins de la ville, il n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

Alors il s'énerve, prétextant la flemmardise de son ami pour les cours, pour essayer de faire émerger sa vraie personnalité.

« Je prends les cours de cet après-midi. »

Ali-Baba n'a pas encore compris qu'il est pardonné depuis longtemps, alors il essaye encore et encore de racheter sa faute. Kassim ne peut que sourire face à la dévotion dont fait preuve le blondinet, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas réussi à atteindre son but. Ali-Baba peut être très long à la détente mais une fois qu'il a commencé à avancer, il ne recule devant rien et va toujours au bout des choses ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas de Kassim.

Le brun est très rapide, trop rapide, et ne réfléchit pas forcément aux conséquences que ses actions pourraient causer. C'est pour cela qu'il apprécie d'avoir Ali-Baba derrière lui, parce qu'il ne lui sert pas de bouclier, il le laisse foncer même si le blond n'hésite pas à l'arrêter s'il remarque qu'il va trop loin.

Ils se complètent très bien, du moins ils se complétaient car maintenant Kassim n'arrive plus à rester devant lui. Ali-Baba a pris un peu d'assurance et ses jeux en ligne font partie d'un domaine qu'il ne connaît pas.

« J'ai entendu dire que Magi allait faire une mise à jour. »

Les yeux d'Ali-Baba pétillent de joie à l'évocation de son jeu favori. Kassim n'y joue pas mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne connaît pas. Après tout, Magi est tellement réputé qu'il en entend parler tous les jours, et pas forcément avec le blondinet. Sa propre sœur semble y être mise à jouer il y a quelques semaines et elle n'arrête plus de le baratiner avec ses quêtes. Le brun est plutôt curieux, il se demande ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire avec ce MMO.

« J'ai même été invité à Empire pour son lancement. »

Kassim n'est pas étonné. Vu toutes les heures qu'Ali-Baba a passé sur Magi, il se doutait bien que quelque chose comme cela arriverait un jour. Son ami s'éloigne de lui et cela l'effraie, parce qu'il est le seul à le comprendre, le seul à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment, Kassim ne veut pas le perdre.

« Tu m'apprendras à jouer ? »

Il hésite. Sa voix est faible et elle déraille à la fin de sa question, mais cela ne le choque pas plus que ça.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Ali-Baba est heureux, très heureux. Il l'est tellement qu'il serait capable de sauter de joie dans les couloirs et même de hurler au monde entier son bonheur. Kassim est le seul réel ami qu'il ait, alors savoir qu'il s'intéresse à son passe-temps favori lui fait monter une bouffée d'adrénaline.

« Tu peux venir ce week-end avec ton ordi, on va commencer par l'installation. »

Et Ali-Baba se lance dans son discours. Il commence à lui expliquer les premières étapes avant de se mettre à jouer. Kassim est étonné. Pas par le discours d'Ali-Baba en lui-même, mais par le fait qu'il est subjugué par ce que son ami raconte. Il boit les paroles du blondinet comme il le ferait avec son chocolat chaud du matin et étrangement, il ressent un certain bonheur à comprendre un peu plus ce qui rend si heureux Ali-Baba. Il a déjà hâte d'être au week-end.

« Stop ! Je te rappelle qu'on est que lundi et que tu as toute la semaine pour me donner les détails. »

Ali-Baba arrête brusquement son flot de parole et ses joues s'ornent d'un joli rose. Il s'est laissé emporter par ses émotions, par la joie de partager Magi à son ami. Il regarde rapidement autour de lui et se rappelle vaguement qu'il n'est pas chez lui mais bien à l'université. Il a l'impression d'être ailleurs, d'être déjà devant son ordi, alors que son personnage traverse les montagnes en quête d'un quelconque troll. C'est une sensation étrange qui disparaît très vite lorsque Kassim pose une main chaude sur son épaule pour le faire avancer.

« Désolé Kassim, je me suis laissé emporter, lui lance-t-il un peu perturbé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon vieux, j'ai l'habitude avec toi. »

Et leur routine d'étudiant reprend le fil du temps. Entre les murs décrépis d'un vieux jaune, le carrelage délavé par les années et les portes dont la peinture craque, ils sont un peu dans un autre monde.

Comme promis, Ali-Baba recopie les cours à la perfection. Kassim est d'ailleurs en train de dormir derrière son ordinateur, profitant d'une pause bien méritée avant de retourner chez lui. Il n'a pas envie car il sait très bien comment tout cela va finir. Ses parents vont encore se disputer pour une broutille, la vaisselle va se fracasser sur le carrelage doré pour s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce. Sa mère va partir rejoindre son amant tandis que son père rejoindra ses potes de beuverie et lui, il se retrouvera à ramasser les restes de haine de ses parents pendant que sa petite sœur dormira à poings fermés, une musique forte emplissant la pièce de la cadette pour l'isoler de ce triste monde.

Kassim se réveille en sursaut, de la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Ali-baba a déjà commencé à ranger leurs affaires pendant qu'il émerge du royaume des songes. Un sourire aux lèvres, le blond lui laisse le temps qu'il lui faut pour sortir complètement de son cauchemar. Il sait très bien de quoi a rêvé son ami.

« On a fini pour aujourd'hui, tu veux passer à la maison avant de rentrer ? »

Kassim approuve d'un vague signe de tête avant de suivre Ali-Baba vers la sortie de l'amphithéâtre. Il est encore somnolent et s'il n'y avait pas le blondinet devant lui, sûr qu'il ne serait pas sorti. Il serait resté encore un peu au chaud afin de ne pas affronter sa triste réalité, afin de fuir la routine qui s'est installée chez lui et qui le détruit tout doucement.

C'est dans ces moment-là qu'il comprend qu'Ali-Baba tente de fuir sa vie à travers les jeux, mais lui, il ne peut pas le faire parce qu'il a sa petite sœur à protéger.

« Je te montrerai un aperçu de Magi ! »

Ali-baba est de nouveau enthousiaste et cela lui fait chaud au cœur. Kassim voit bien que le blond tente de détourner le fil de ses pensées, et muettement, il le remercie chaleureusement de le faire de cette manière, de se rendre compte que sa vie ne va jamais comme il le veut mais qu'il s'accroche désespérément pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Kassim attend, il attend qu'un jour la roue du destin tourne en sa faveur, qu'il puisse enfin vivre sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit mais il sait aussi qu'un jour, son passé le rattrapera et qu'il n'y aura qu'Ali-Baba pour lui éviter de couler. Il ne peut plus compter sur ses parents pour l'aider et le brun ne veut pas mêler sa petite sœur, encore innocente, dans un monde trop violent.

Ils rentrent tous les deux dans la maison d'Ali-Baba, vaste demeure comparée à celle de Kassim. Cependant, il ne le jalouse pas, car même si son toit est bien plus petit que celui du blond, Kassim a tout de même un peu de chaleur auprès de sa sœur alors qu'ici, il n'y a rien. Ali-Baba a perdu sa mère lorsqu'il était très jeune et son père est bien trop occupé avec son entreprise mondiale pour prendre le temps de voir son fils. Oui, Ali-Baba vit dans le luxe mais il n'y a aucune chaleur humaine et ça, ça attriste suffisamment Kassim pour qu'il ne se soucie pas de cet argent.

À une époque, il avait envié le blondinet. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Ali-Baba vivait comme une personne normale, sa mère travaillait énormément pour compenser les dépenses financières et puis, du jour au lendemain, tout avait changé. Son père l'avait retrouvé et il s'était remis avec sa mère une fois qu'il était sûr que cela ne les mettrait pas de nouveau en danger. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais Kassim n'avait pas vu ça du même œil. Ali-Baba avait été transféré dans une école pour personnes de haute fortune et ils ne se voyaient plus. Et pourtant, le blond s'était désespérément accroché à leur amitié et avait même réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de son père de retourner dans la même école que son ami.

Cependant, Kassim avait changé, il était devenu une personne glaciale et se fichait complètement des autres. Il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier ses compatriotes pour réussir et lorsqu'Ali-Baba l'avait retrouvé, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître. Puis, le blondinet avait doucement apaisé le cœur de son ami et ce dernier était redevenu ce qu'il était, un garçon un peu fou mais tellement sympathique.

Après un aller-retour dans la cuisine, ils se dirigent vers la chambre du blond qui s'empresse d'allumer son ordinateur.

« Sérieux Ali, serait peut-être temps que tu penses à réaménager ta chambre. »

C'est toujours la même chambre d'adolescent, avec son lit une place, ses étagères, son armoire où est écrit une multitude de citations en tout genre seuls les rideaux opaques sont récents.

« Tu sais, je l'aime bien cette chambre.

Dis surtout que tu passes tellement de temps sur ton PC que ton lit doit te prendre pour un inconnu. »

Les enceintes de l'ordinateur émettent un petit tintement annonçant l'ouverture de la session du propriétaire.

« Je lance le jeu, va chercher une chaise le temps qu'il s'ouvre. »

Kassim obéit docilement et part chercher une autre chaise de bureau dans l'une des pièces adjacentes. Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis tous petits, le brun n'avait jamais osé explorer cette maison et même Ali-Baba ne semblait pas le faire, alors il se limitait aux pièces qu'il connaissait. Le brun se glisse aux côtés d'Ali-Baba pendant qu'une interface couleur sable s'affiche à l'écran.

Kassim reste fixer l'écran sans dire un mot tant le graphisme le laisse pantois. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les jeux auxquels il avait pu jouer auparavant et il commence à s'intéresser un peu plus à ce MMO aux couleurs chaudes et enivrantes.

« Bonjour Ali-Baba-Kun, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années s'affiche sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Il semble sortir tout droit des contes des « _Milles et une nuit_ ».

« Aladin ? demande Kassim en regardant du coin de l'œil Ali-Baba après avoir lu le nom du joueur au-dessus de sa bulle de conversation.

Oui, c'est le nom d'un Magi. C'est un personnage non-jouable qui choisit un conquérant de donjon pour devenir l'un des rois du jeu.

Ça m'a l'air super sophistiqué ton truc.

En fait, c'est plutôt simple, mais t'inquiète pas, toute l'histoire te sera expliquée lors de ta première connexion. »

Ça n'avance pas plus Kassim qui laisse Ali-Baba lui raconter quelques anecdotes sur le jeu afin de faciliter son premier jour.

« Et t'as pas de boss final dans ce jeu ?

Si, mais tant que tous les rois ne seront pas réunis, il n'apparaîtra pas.

Y'a beaucoup de rois ?

Pour le moment, il n'y en a qu'un même s'il n'a pas été explicitement choisi par un Magi. »

De nombreuses questions naissent dans les pensées de Kassim, et malgré les tentatives d'Ali-Baba pour lui expliquer au maximum ce qu'il se passe dans le jeu, le brun n'arrive pas encore à suivre.

« Tu comprendras un peu mieux ce week-end, c'est juste que je dois te fournir trop d'informations d'un coup. »

Et pourtant, le blond s'était contenté de lui expliquer le strict minimum, mais l'air insatisfait de Kassim, celui qu'il prend dès qu'il ne comprend pas quelque chose, reste accroché aux traits du brun. Ali-Baba ne sait plus quoi lui dire ou du moins dans quel sens lui dire, alors il décide de reprendre depuis le début.

« Magi est à la base un simple MMO conçu par Yunan, explique-t-il en articulant.

Yunan ?

Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de son vrai nom ou si c'est un pseudonyme mais en tout cas, il a conçu l'intégralité de l'histoire du jeu, des personnages et même les cartes. »

Ali-Baba laisse quelques secondes à Kassim avant de reprendre d'une voix forte.

« Tu peux le retrouver dans le jeu en tant que Magi. Il a la possibilité d'avoir accès à la totalité des royaumes ainsi qu'à des pouvoirs incroyables.

Tu m'as dis qu'un Magi c'était un personnage non-joueur ? Alors pourquoi il peut en jouer un ?

Parce qu'il est le créateur originel du jeu. D'après les informations qu'il a accepté de donner, il voulait pouvoir être un personnage qui ferait avancer les joueurs mais que personne ne pourrait manipuler.

Mais c'est un énorme égocentrique ce mec, proteste vivement Kassim.

Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas personnellement. »

Ali-Baba n'a encore jamais eu la chance de rencontrer le créateur en personne, ni même dans le jeu d'ailleurs. Yunan est connu pour apparaître et disparaître au moment où il le veut, c'est même lui qui fait apparaître les donjons à conquérir. On peut dire que cet être mystère a toujours une certaine mainmise sur sa création même s'il ne la contrôle plus totalement.

Ali-Baba a toujours été incroyablement curieux à son égard et encore plus lorsqu'il a pu rencontrer Aladin, un Magi sans territoire tout droit sorti d'un monde inaccessible dans le jeu. Et malgré le fait que le gamin soit haut comme dix pommes empilées, il n'en restait pas moins sacrément résistant et très attachant dans sa façon d'être.

« Bref, dans Magi tu peux jouer un humain avide de science, un conquérant de donjon dans le but de devenir roi ou un magicien.

Ça fait pas beaucoup de classes tout ça ! marmonne Kassim en se remémorant les nombreuses possibilités dans les autres jeux en ligne.

C'est déjà pas mal, surtout que les spécialisations sont juste énormes. Il y en a tellement que tu sais jamais quoi prendre lorsqu'il faut faire un choix.

Mais beaucoup de monde doit vouloir être un conquérant de donjon ?

Oui, et c'est justement pour ça qu'Empire a mis une règle spécifique en place. »

Kassim hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« Lors de sa première connexion, tout le monde peut devenir un conquérant de donjon mais c'est lors du jeu que tu as une nouvelle voie. Soit tu réussis à conquérir le donjon et tu peux garder ton rôle pour continuer sur ta lancée, soit tu meurs trop souvent à l'intérieur du donjon et tu dois choisir entre devenir un scientifique ou un magicien.

Mais c'est injuste ta règle, et tu fais comment si tu veux vraiment être un conquérant ? coupe Kassim.

Mais laisse-moi finir à la fin ! lance Ali-Baba d'une voix furax avant de reprendre plus calmement. Pendant un mois, tu dois rester dans ta nouvelle classe puis le jeu te demande de faire à nouveau un choix. Soit tu restes tel que tu es et tu évolues, soit tu acceptes de devenir un conquérant à nouveau mais tu perds tout ce que tu as acquis.

Ouais, en gros tu reprends tout à zéro.

Tu reprends quasiment tout à zéro mais tu as fini par apprendre à jouer donc il devient souvent plus facile de conquérir un donjon. »

Kassim n'y croit pas trop, à cette stupide règle. Comment pouvait-il réussir à conquérir un donjon en repartant de zéro ? Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il perdrait toutes ses compétences ?

« Et même ton niveau ?

Non, celui-là est juste diminué de moitié ! Ils peuvent pas non plus te faire revenir à la case départ.

Et tes compétences ?

À zéro, vu que les compétences acquises n'ont plus rien à voir avec la classe dans laquelle tu étais. »

Kassim était désormais sûr d'une chose : il n'irait pas conquérir des donjons ! Bizarrement, il veut bien devenir magicien ou même scientifique, voire un peu des deux.

« On peut pas être alchimiste ?

Tu peux t'en approcher mais ne t'attends pas à pouvoir changer de la terre en or. Pour ça, tu devras être un scientifique et faire de nombreuses recherches avant de pouvoir atteindre ce titre.

Je vais devoir passer beaucoup de temps sur le jeu ?

Ça dépend si tu es aidé par quelqu'un ou non ! Si tu restes solitaire, tu avanceras moins vite qu'en groupe mais tu auras une renommée plus grande qu'en équipe.

Et tu peux pas être roi en étant scientifique ? demande Kassim dans l'espoir d'avoir une autre alternative au gain du pouvoir.

Non, mais tu peux aider un roi et être son bras droit. »

C'est décidé, Kassim sera scientifique. Il regarde attentivement le personnage d'Ali-Baba avancer dans une sombre forêt où surgissent de nulle part d'étranges araignées velues. Ces dernières ne semblent pas perturber le blond qui continue d'avancer à travers les différents chemins.

« T'es un vrai poisson dans l'eau lorsque tu joues.

C'est parce que je le connais en entier. Ces araignées ne t'attaquent pas dès que tu es à un niveau au-dessus d'elles.

Tous les monstres sont comme ça ?

Ceux de l'extérieur en grande partie, par contre, ceux du donjon ne te laissent jamais souffler. »

Raison de plus pour Kassim de ne pas devenir un conquérant.

« Il y a aussi une dernière caste que tu peux rejoindre !

Laquelle ? lance rapidement Kassim, soudainement très intéressé.

Tu peux faire partie du lige d'un Roi et obtenir une partie de sa force. »

Le monde Magi semble tourner autour des rois, à n'en pas douter, ils étaient des hommes forts à qui l'on pouvait confier sa vie sans regarder en arrière.

Kassim observe du coin de l'œil Ali-Baba en se disant que son ami n'était pas spécialement fort mais qu'à n'en pas douter, s'il le voulait vraiment, tout un peuple le suivrait. Parce qu'Ali-Baba a la main sur le cœur et qu'il pense avant tout aux autres.

« Et du coup, être lige ça correspond à quoi ?

Être lige c'est une classe un peu particulière parce qu'elle peut réunir toutes les autres en plus de celle du guerrier.

Tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle existait celle-là !

Logique vu qu'un guerrier est comparable à un conquérant de donjon ! »

Encore un conquérant !

« Tu voues une confiance sans bornes à ton Roi et tu le sers du mieux que tu peux, c'est comme ça que tu peux faire partie de son lige, termine Ali-Baba. »

Kassim le regarde jouer, ou plus précisément tuer un dragon bicéphale à l'aide d'une étrange lame noire dont des flammes ardentes faisaient brûler la végétation alentour.

« Et il faut combien de Rois pour que le Boss final apparaisse ? relance Kassim dont l'intérêt ne cesse d'augmenter.

Il en faut quatre, un pour chaque Magi.

Toi, tu es donc un Roi ?

Non, j'ai juste été choisi pour le devenir mais je n'ai pas encore de pays et de population pour le faire, rigole Ali-Baba. Par contre, j'ai déjà une personne dans mon lige, fanfaronne-t-il en ouvrant un écran d'options. »

Kassim examine attentivement les écritures. L'un des onglets porte le nom singulier de « _Lige_ », Ali-Baba ne tarde pas à cliquer dessus et un prénom s'affiche dans la casse correspondante.

« Morgiana ? s'enquit-il auprès du blond. Tu m'avais pas dit que ta femme virtuelle s'appelait comme ça ? demande Kassim après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Exactement, piaille le blondinet. C'est ma femme mais aussi mon bras droit ! Elle a une force phénoménale et je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie de la voir énervée. »

Kassim n'en doute pas. Du peu que lui avait raconté son ami, Ali-Baba avait déjà perdu la vie après s'être pris un coup de la part de la demoiselle. Il note dans un coin de sa tête d'être toujours poli avec elle et de ne jamais tenter de la faire sortir de ses gongs, ou du moins de l'être jusqu'à la connaître suffisamment pour se permettre d'être lui-même.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est pas comme si j'allais la rencontrer, marmonne-t-il.

Tu racontes quoi là ? demande Ali-Baba après avoir fini de tuer son dragon aux écailles rougeâtres.

Rien du tout ! Retourne jouer ! »

La bêtise d'Ali-Baba est contagieuse, Kassim l'a oublié mais heureusement qu'il s'est repris à temps.

Il soupire tout en se disant qu'il ne doit pas oublier de voir tout ça d'un œil externe ! Son portable vibre dans sa poche et il l'en sort. Un message de sa petite sœur le fait sursauter et se relever brusquement comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Ali-Baba le regarde surpris mais commence déjà à se déconnecter. Il le sait, une seule personne peut faire réagir le brun de cette manière !

« Allons la chercher, lui lance-t-il d'un air détendu. »

Kassim opine de la tête et ramasse prestement ses affaires. Il est déjà devant la porte d'entrée qu'Ali-Baba n'a pas encore terminé d'éteindre son poste.

« Et puis tant pis, on verra après. »

Il se lance à la poursuite de Kassim qui ne l'a pas attendu. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers le lycée de Mariam, sa petite sœur, comme le prévoyait Ali-Baba, ils se dirigent vers un lieu que le blond a rarement visité : le karaoké !

« Kassim ? tente-t-il en voyant l'air sauvage qu'arbore son ami. »

Celui-ci ne répond pas et pénètre le bâtiment comme s'il partait en guerre. En quelques foulées, ils se trouvent devant les toilettes pour femme et Kassim y entre sans aucune hésitation. Ali-Baba le suit de près mais avec beaucoup moins d'assurance. Il ne le montre peut-être pas, mais le blond a beaucoup de respect pour les lieux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un endroit réservé qu'il n'est pas censé pénétrer.

Kassim s'arrête devant l'une des portes, inspire un grand coup puis frappe sur le battant.

« Mariam, je suis là ! »

La jeune femme ouvre doucement la porte en regardant par l'entrebâillement. Ses larmes ruissèlent le long de ses joues et déchirent le cœur de Kassim qui reste statique devant le battant. Il ne veut pas la forcer à ouvrir et il attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle accepte d'en sortir.

Ali-Baba se place juste à côté du brun, et lorsque Mariam le voit enfin, elle n'hésite pas à sortir brusquement des toilettes, la porte claquant contre la cloison. Elle se jette dans les bras du blond en pleurant bruyamment.

Kassim n'est pas étonné de voir sa sœur sauter dans les bras d'Ali-baba mais ses pensées s'embrouillent lorsqu'il voit l'état de la chevelure de sa petite sœur. De nombreuses mèches ne sont plus égales et il voit bien que cette coupe a été un vrai massacre. Mariam n'a plus ses chaussettes montantes et le bas de sa jupe est légèrement brulé, sa chemise est déchirée au niveau des coutures et sa veste comporte d'étranges marques blanches qu'il identifie très vite comme un fluide organique masculin1. Il voit rouge.

Ali-Baba, lui, n'a pas besoin de voir car il sent. Il sent ces odeurs qui ne devraient pas couvrir celle de Mariam, et ça l'énerve parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Les épaules de la jeune fille se soulèvent au rythme de ses pleurs et ses sanglots se tarissent contre le pull d'Ali-Baba. Le blond lui caresse délicatement le dos et la laisse se calmer contre son torse. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Kassim qui quitte la pièce.

« Ne fait pas de connerie », lui hurle Ali-Baba tandis que la porte des toilettes se referme sur le brun.

Mais Ali-Baba sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer. Kassim va débouler comme un taureau en furie dans la pièce du karaoké et attraper la première personne sous sa main avant de le frapper jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Le blondinet serre un peu plus contre lui Mariam dont les larmes ont cessé de couler et il hésite. Il ne peut pas laisser la jeune femme seule mais il ne peut pas non plus laisser le brun aller démolir la tête du premier venu.

« Mariam, commence-t-il en soulevant le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde. Je suis désolé de te forcer mais il va falloir quitter la pièce avant que ton frère n'éclate les personnes qui t'ont fait ça ! »

Kassim avait toujours cru que sa sœur ne connaissait rien de son sombre passé parce qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour l'en éloigner. Mais Ali-Baba n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien dans le regard de la demoiselle qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Derrière son visage angélique, elle cachait bien des choses et, parce qu'Ali-Baba la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui, elle pouvait se permettre d'être vraiment elle.

Mariam savait que si Kassim apprenait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'entourlouper quant à sa vraie nature, alors il sombrerait à nouveau. Parce que son frère n'était pas aussi fort que les autres le pensaient, parce qu'il suffisait de souffler sur sa carapace pour qu'elle s'effrite et se brise, dévoilant son cœur bien trop fragile pour le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Alors Mariam ne disait rien afin de ne pas le détruire et elle avait trouvé en Ali-Baba un autre frère à qui elle pouvait se confier sans barrières.

Ali-Baba enlève son pull beige afin de le remettre à la jeune fille. Une fois enfilé, elle le regarde attentivement et lui attrape le bout de son tee-shirt.

« Arrête-le Ali, comme tu l'as fait auparavant », le supplie-t-elle d'une voix encore gorgée de détresse.

Alors Ali-Baba la prend de nouveau dans ses bras, inspire son odeur si douce de cannelle et de vanille.

« On va l'arrêter tous les deux Mariam ! Il est assez fort pour comprendre qu'il doit arrêter de t'éloigner d'un monde dans lequel tu as déjà sauté à pieds joints, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille en lui caressant ses cheveux désordonnés. Et après on ira faire un tour chez le coiffeur pour arranger tout ça », termine-t-il en lui souriant sincèrement.

Sourire qu'elle lui rend avec conviction. Mariam est forte et elle ne se laissera pas couler pour un peu de maltraitance physique et émotionnelle et puis, elle n'est pas toute seule pour assumer ce désastre, et ça, c'est le meilleur remède qu'elle puisse avoir.

Main dans la main, ils quittent les toilettes à toute vitesse sous le cri horrifié d'une dame dont le parfum capiteux fait grimacer Ali-Baba.

« Espèce de malotru, comment osez-vous entrer dans les toilettes des femmes », lui hurle-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'éloignent en courant.

Le blond ouvre brutalement la pièce dans laquelle Mariam et ses soi-disant amis étaient, mais il ne retrouve là qu'une bande de lycéens complètement effrayés et paumés et il comprend tout de suite que Kassim est déjà passé par là.

« Dehors », crie Mariam alors qu'il se tourne vers elle.

Ali-Baba voit Kassim traîner de force un des lycéens vers une rue adjacente au bâtiment. Il a encore le temps de protéger ce gamin avant qu'un ouragan de fureur ne s'abatte sur sa gueule d'ange, mais Mariam n'a pas la force de continuer à courir.

« Monte », lui dit-il en s'agenouillant dos à elle.

La jeune femme n'hésite qu'une fraction de seconde avant de se glisser entre les mains d'Ali-Baba qui lui empoigne les cuisses et la hisse sur son dos. Il sent la chaleur de Mariam contre ses omoplates mais il n'a guère le temps d'y penser et recommence sa course en direction de la sortie.

« Six jus de fruits pour la salle 306 », lance-t-il à l'hôtesse d'accueil en même temps qu'il quitte le bâtiment.

Des hurlements étouffés se font entendre lorsqu'ils arrivent au fond de l'impasse. Ali-Baba voit les poings de Kassim détruire l'individu sous ses jambes, il voit les gouttelettes de sang voler pour s'écraser contre le bitume, les mèches brunes de son ami voltigent dans tous les sens. Le blond a l'impression de revenir quatre ans en arrière alors que Kassim participait à ses combats de rue.

Mariam hurle dans ses oreilles, demande à son frère d'arrêter le massacre qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Mais Kassim est comme possédé, il n'écoute rien et ne vit plus que pour tuer l'être étendu sous lui.

Le lycéen étouffe, gesticule pour échapper à la poigne féroce de son prédateur, tente d'hurler pour qu'on l'entende mais les coups continuent de s'abattre sur son visage et bientôt, il commence à sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Alors qu'il croit que sa dernière heure arrive, il ne sent plus rien d'autre que le vent qui se lève.

Ali-Baba a déposé Mariam contre le mur et s'est jeté sur le dos de Kassim afin de l'arrêter. Le brun ne voit pas ça de la même manière et n'hésite pas à balancer le blond contre le mur. Ce dernier s'écrase contre le béton dans un bruit de craquement mais il n'en démord pas et se jette à nouveau sur son ami. Écrasé par Ali-Baba qui a pris son élan en s'aidant du ciment, il sent le bras du blond lui serrer la jugulaire dans l'optique de le calmer, puis son regard croise celui de son ami et celui de sa sœur, et sa fureur disparaît.

Mariam avance à quatre pattes vers lui tandis qu'Ali-Baba desserre son étreinte mortelle. Kassim respire, regarde l'adolescent qu'il vient de détruire puis le ciel, et une unique larme s'échappe de son œil gauche avant d'aller se perdre contre sa chemise désormais tachée de sang frais. Il a mal aux mains, aux coudes, aux bras, aux épaules et au cœur, surtout au cœur. Parce qu'il a replongé, qu'il n'a pas réussi à se contrôler et qu'il a misérablement laissé sa sœur derrière lui alors qu'elle avait besoin de son épaule.

Mariam se hisse jusqu'à lui, jette un coup d'œil au lycéen et remercie Ali-Baba tout sourire.

« Sérieux, va falloir que t'arrêtes de sauter à la gueule de tous les gens que tu peux pas blairer », lui balance Ali-Baba.

Kassim le voit se masser le coude puis s'étirer. Un hématome commence déjà à apparaître sur le bras du blond qui grimace dès qu'il essaye de le plier.

« Et évite de me balancer comme tu l'as fait, je suis pas un sac de patates ! »

Kassim sourit devant les propos du blondinet. Mariam s'est logée à ses côtés et ne dit rien, parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de briser l'ambiance qui s'installe entre ces deux-là et parce qu'au fond, les bras de son frère de sang représentent le meilleur endroit au monde.

« D'ailleurs gamin, la prochaine fois que tu touches à un cheveu de Mariam, je t'assure que je le laisse te démonter la tronche au point qu'il te faudra une chirurgie esthétique pour te remettre ta gueule d'ange en place…si tu survis, menace Ali-Baba. Et autre chose, si tu portes plainte pour coups et blessures, je te laisse deviner ce qui t'attend. »

Ali-Baba aide Kassim à se relever. Le brun ne peut plus utiliser ses mains, couvertes de sang, maintenant que l'adrénaline est descendue et il n'a pas vraiment la force de tenir debout tout seul.

« Dis Ali, tu voudras bien m'écouter, lui demande timidement Mariam tandis qu'Ali-Baba maintient Kassim du mieux qu'il peut.

Autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, d'un plateau de chamallows et de ton frère qui dort, propose-t-il. Mais avant va falloir que tu me donnes un coup de main parce qu'il pèse son poids cette enflure ! »

Kassim ne relève même pas et commence à somnoler sur l'épaule du blond qui tente de se redresser avant de s'écrouler sous la masse de muscles que représente le brun.

Ali-Baba a déjà appelé une ambulance alors qu'ils quittaient la ruelle et menti au sujet du blessé. Il a fait simple en prévenant le SAMU, indiquant qu'il avait assisté de loin à une bagarre de rue, que l'un des lycéens semblaient mal en point et que des amis à lui étaient à ses côtés. Les ambulanciers retrouveraient le gosse tout seul mais peu importe, il ne s'était pas identifié et avait pris soin de mettre son téléphone en anonyme pour qu'on ne puisse pas remonter jusqu'à lui.

Tandis que Kassim dort comme un loir dans le canapé en cuir d'Ali-Baba, Mariam et lui trempent leur chamallow dans des tasses de chocolat chaud.

« Tu sais Ali, je t'ai toujours trouvé très courageux. Tu n'as pas le même courage que mon frère, mais tu as quelque chose qui force le respect.

Je vois pas trop en quoi je suis courageux Mimi, je suis même pas fichu de parler à un inconnu.

Mais tu as réussi à t'approcher de mon frère alors que même moi, il m'effrayait.

Il me manque juste des neurones. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que je suis vraiment dingue de m'être autant accroché à un animal aussi sauvage que Kassim, mais dans le fond, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait autant d'efforts. »

Mariam sourit tout en sirotant sa boisson chaude. À ses yeux, Ali-Baba a toujours été un garçon un peu hors normes, un brin trop naïf aussi mais une personne si attachante qu'on finit toujours par se demander s'il ne fait pas exprès d'agir de cette manière. Une sorte de moyen de détourner l'attention des gens, d'adoucir même le plus dangereux des loups en le caressant dans le sens du poil et surtout, d'apaiser le cœur de la plus grosse brute sur cette planète.

La jeune femme s'est toujours dit qu'Ali-Baba avait une très grande force mais qu'il n'est juste pas fichu de la mettre en avant dans sa vie de tous les jours, qu'il faut le pousser un peu aux fesses, lui faire affronter une réalité bien violente pour qu'émerge cette personnalité qu'elle chérit autant. Mais en même temps, l'innocence et la chaleur que dégage le blond est une part de lui qu'elle ne veut pas voir disparaître. En soit, elle adore Ali-Baba comme un frère, un ami, un confident et le sauveur de sa famille. Parce que s'il n'avait pas été là pour protéger Kassim, s'il avait juste détourné les yeux alors son frère aurait fini en prison, son père aussi, sa mère se serait remariée avec son amant et elle, on l'aurait envoyée en famille d'accueil. Alors même si sa famille n'est pas quelque chose d'idéale, elle les a toujours avec elle et ça, c'est grâce à Ali-Baba qui s'est battu pour faire sortir Kassim de sa connerie de monde noir.

« Mariam, rappelle le blond, tu n'es pas venue ici pour te perdre dans ma moquette.

Elle est toute douce ta moquette, boude la jeune femme. »

Ali-Baba lui sourit mais l'incite à parler d'un seul regard. Elle avait oublié à quel point il dégageait une telle confiance lorsqu'il y avait des moments comme celui-ci. La jeune femme avait envie de délaisser son chocolat, se glisser dans les bras du blond pendant qu'il l'enserrerait contre son torse et de laisser toute sa tristesse s'évacuait sur lui.

Le blondinet pose sa tasse sur la table basse et s'installe de telle manière qu'elle se laisse finalement glisser entre ses jambes avant de s'y lover comme un chaton en manque de chaleur maternelle. Il caresse délicatement son dos à travers la chemise qu'il lui avait passée puis ses cheveux qui avaient été coupés afin d'arranger le massacre qu'ils avaient subi.

« Je devais juste aller au karaoké, chanter, danser et boire du jus d'orange, commença la jeune femme. Et puis, alors que je voulais aller aux toilettes, il m'a suivi et… »

xXx

Petites précisions

1 : Suite aux remarques d'une amie, je tiens à vous préciser que Mariam n'a pas été « violée » ! Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour torturer à ce point les personnages !


	3. Chapter 2

Ali-Baba, impatient, ne cesse de regarder l'heure défiler sur son écran d'ordinateur. Le temps lui semble si long qu'il ne fait que gigoter sur sa chaise de bureau dont les craquements résonnent dans la maison vide. Kassim et Mariam ne devraient plus tarder à venir chez lui, et ça, ça le rend tout frétillant de joie.

À la base, seul le brun devait venir configurer son ordinateur pour l'installation de Magi, mais lors de leur petite conversation à la sortie du karaoké, Mariam lui avait avoué qu'elle jouait au même MMO que lui. Il lui avait alors proposé de venir le week-end afin qu'ils puissent faire des parties ensembles et surtout, venir en aide à son frère qui ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul.

Le blond admire vraiment Kassim parce qu'il arrive toujours à se sortir de la pire situation possible, mais il y a des choses pour lesquelles il ne peut rien faire, et les jeux en lignes font partie d'un domaine que le brun ne connaît quasiment pas. Afin d'éviter qu'il ne décroche trop facilement, ou qu'il n'essaye de détruire son ordinateur portable, Mariam et Ali-Baba se sont mis d'accord pour l'aider tous les deux. Il ne le sait juste pas encore.

Un voyant bleu s'allume sur son portable sous silencieux, signe évident de l'arrivée d'un message. Ali-Baba ne le voit pas car le téléphone se trouve encore sur sa table de chevet alors que lui est déjà derrière son écran à brûler d'impatience.

Dix heures sonnent et ni Kassim ni Mariam n'ont encore toqué à la porte. Ali-Baba commence à s'inquiéter car ils se sont donné rendez-vous à neuf heures précises et ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes d'avoir autant de retard. Le blond se demande s'il n'est pas arrivé quelque chose à Mariam et se précipite sur son téléphone dont le voyant continue à clignoter.

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres rosées lorsqu'un message de Kassim s'affiche. Il le prévient qu'ils auront du retard car l'un des passagers du métro a fait un malaise. Le blond suppose donc que leur moyen de transport a dû être à l'arrêt pendant un certain temps pour qu'ils ne soient toujours pas chez lui, mais cela le rassure suffisamment pour qu'il en oublie ses sombres pensées d'agressions sur la jeune femme.

Il verrouille son téléphone, qu'il pose à ses côtés cette fois-ci, afin de pouvoir sauter dessus à la moindre nouvelle du brun. Ses enceintes émettent un petit son de cloche alors que sa page de chat s'affiche. Morgiana tente de le contacter car elle a besoin de renseignements, d'après elle Ali-Baba ne peut que lui être utile dans ce genre de moment. Il a chaud au cœur en voyant le message si direct de sa femme et, pour une fois, il se sent complet en voyant qu'on compte sur lui. En quelques secondes, il lui répond, l'incitant à poser sa question au plus vite afin qu'il en cherche la solution.

Et alors qu'il entend sonner à la porte d'entrée, Ali-Baba a déjà eu le temps de résoudre le problème de sa femme. Il se lève prestement et accourt au plus vite afin de leur ouvrir. Mal lui en prend, dans son excès de joie, il se prend les pieds dans son boudin de porte et s'étale de tout son long contre le parquet flottant du couloir.

Il vient de s'exploser le nez contre le sol, et tandis qu'il relève la tête, le monde commence à tourner autour de lui. Il voit quelques gouttes de sang s'étaler sous ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fous ? lui lance Kassim qui s'est permis d'entrer. »

Le brun voit bien que son ami n'est pas vraiment en état de lui répondre.

« Mariam, va me chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, demande-t-il. Et toi, évite de te relever ! »

Ali-Baba ne l'écoute que d'une oreille et essaye malgré tout de se redresser. Mais la douleur dans sa tête pulse comme une blessure et il a bien trop mal pour tenter de se lever davantage. La galaxie semble défiler sous son regard et son environnement se concentre en un unique point, le reste n'est qu'un paysage obscur.

Kassim s'approche du blond et le force à se rasseoir. Mariam ne met pas longtemps à revenir, elle ne l'avouera pas mais elle s'est un peu perdue en cherchant la salle d'eau, et elle tend la serviette de coton crème à son frère. Le brun appuie sur le nez du blondinet afin d'aider à stopper le saignement.

« Tu sais que t'es vachement doué comme mec ? »

Tout doucement, Ali-Baba reprend ses esprits en même temps que le sang de son nez coagule. La serviette a désormais une teinte bordeaux mais Kassim s'en fout un peu tant que le blond revient à lui. Et puis, elle partira juste à laver et il n'y aura plus aucune tache.

« Fichu boudin, marmonne Ali-Baba en jetant un regard noir à l'objet de son malheur.

Si t'es pas capable de tenir debout, c'est pas vraiment sa faute ! »

Ali-Baba relève les yeux vers le brun en tirant une tête de six pieds de long. Il n'a pas envie de rire, du moins pas tout de suite alors que sa tête continue à le lancer même si la douleur s'atténue.

« Il faudrait peut-être l'envoyer à l'hôpital Kassim, il a sûrement un traumatisme crânien, dit Mariam, inquiète.

T'inquiète, il a la tête dure cette andouille. »

Le blond se masse les tempes dans l'espoir de se soulager un peu, mais ça ne fait qu'accentuer ses lancements et il arrête rapidement. Dire qu'il était si heureux de les voir arriver, il avait fallu qu'il s'écroule tout seul pour que sa journée se transforme en catastrophe. Il sait déjà que Dame Chance n'est pas venue le saupoudrer pendant qu'il était bébé, mais il aimerait bien qu'elle vienne le voir un peu plus souvent.

Le monde arrête de tanguer et sa vision commence à s'élargir de nouveau. Il voit Kassim qui se marre à ses côtés et Mariam qui le regarde d'une telle manière qu'Ali-Baba a l'impression d'avoir un troisième bras qui pousse on ne sait où. Et puis, il voit l'une de ses serviettes sur le sol et trouve sa couleur très étrange, il est sûr de n'en avoir aucune de cette teinte. Son visage doit être suffisamment expressif pour que Kassim réponde à sa question muette.

« Tu pissais le sang, fallait bien l'arrêter avant que tu transformes ton couloir en piscine. »

Mariam grimace face à la comparaison. Elle sait que son frère n'a aucun tact, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui apprendre, mais elle ne s'y habitue toujours pas. Et pourtant, cela fait plusieurs années qu'il est ainsi, à n'avoir aucune délicatesse dans ses propos. La jeune femme se dit à chaque fois qu'elle va devoir s'y faire, elle se le répète inlassablement sans grande conviction vu qu'à chaque fois tout recommence.

Mariam est plus prévenante que les autres et ramasse la serviette, désormais plus lourde qu'au départ. Elle retourne dans la salle de bain en laissant le soin à Kassim de redresser Ali-Baba. L'eau chaude coule dans le lavabo pendant qu'elle verse du gel douche, faute d'avoir de la lessive, et que la serviette absorbe le liquide. L'eau se teinte rapidement en rouge et Mariam part rejoindre les deux autres après avoir coupé le robinet.

Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Ali-Baba lorsqu'elle arrive à les retrouver. Cette maison n'est peut-être pas un palace mais elle n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne porte et si la demoiselle n'avait pas entendu la voix si grave de son frère, sûr qu'elle serait encore à visiter les autres pièces.

Le blond est assis devant son ordinateur aussi frais que s'il venait de prendre une douche après un footing. Cela devrait étonner Mariam de le voir aussi pimpant mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle assiste à ça. Par moment, la jeune femme se demande s'il n'a pas une capacité de régénération qu'il a cachée aux autres pour qu'on ne l'examine pas. Elle remarque que le nez du blondinet est tout de même encore rouge de sa chute.

« Mariam, on t'a pris une chaise, s'exclame Ali-Baba en lui montrant le siège de bureau. Installe-toi pour qu'on puisse commencer. »

Ali-Baba a bien trop d'énergie pour elle, c'est limite épuisant de le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens mais aussi très angoissant parce qu'elle se demande s'il ne va pas avoir de séquelles. Mariam prend place aux côtés de Kassim afin qu'Ali-Baba s'installe à la gauche de son frère, ainsi entouré, ils sont sûrs qu'il n'essayera pas de fracasser son ordinateur portable.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Ali ? demande-t-elle encore inquiète.

Hein ? Ah oui, je vais très bien ! C'est pas la première fois que je me casse la gueule comme ça ! »

L'ordinateur de Kassim s'allume.

« Mariam, va tirer ces foutus rideaux, on voit rien, balance Kassim. »

Le brun plisse les yeux afin de mieux voir son écran mais le faux jour l'empêche de faire quoi que ce soit. Un sourire discret sur les lèvres, la jeune femme va tirer l'un des rideaux opaques afin que le soleil ne se reflète plus sur l'écran, puis elle se rassoit.

Le brun rentre rapidement son identifiant ainsi que son mot de passe. À la base, il ne devait pas mettre de sécurité mais lorsque Kassim avait vu le regard intéressé de son père sur ce bijou de technologie, il avait préféré protéger ses données, quitte à faire enrager son paternel.

Sa session s'ouvre sur une photo de lui, de Mariam et d'Ali-Baba, ce qui fait bien sourire le blond qui se doutait que son ami pouvait être toujours aussi sentimental. D'un air gêné, Kassim ronchonne contre le blondinet, amplifiant l'hilarité d'Ali-Baba qui commence à avoir du mal à tenir sur son siège. Mariam, quant à elle, couve son frère d'un regard si doux que finalement, Kassim est bien content d'avoir laissé cette photo d'eux en tant que fond d'écran, même s'il voudrait bien voir Ali-Baba s'étouffer pour qu'il se taise un peu.

« Tiens, lui dit Ali-baba qui a repris son sérieux en quelques secondes. »

Le blond lui tend un papier où est indiquée l'adresse d'un lien. Kassim regarde la note encore coincée entre les doigts de son ami, puis le blondinet qui l'observe si sérieusement que le brun est légèrement déstabilisé par l'attitude d'Ali-Baba.

« T'attends que mon plafond te tombes dessus ? »

Ali-Baba a levé un sourcil et regarde Kassim d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier réagit rapidement et rentre l'adresse dans la barre de lien. Il appuie sur le bouton « _Entrée_ » et est automatiquement redirigé vers la page de téléchargement de Magi.

« Tu vas me dire que tu connais aussi le lien par cœur ? interroge le brun.

T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? J'ai été la noter avant que tu arrives pour éviter que tu te perdes sur la page d'accueil du site ! »

Mariam les regarde se quereller gentiment, aucun des deux ne menace vraiment l'autre et les propos semblent moqueurs mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Elle se dit que dans le fond, ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés et qu'il n'y a pas que leur passé qui a permis une amitié aussi profonde. Non, ils étaient sûrement faits pour se rencontrer et devenir amis, sinon comment expliquer la relation qu'ils entretiennent ?

« Appuie sur « télécharger », ducon, sinon t'auras rien, entend-t-elle.

Mais j'essaye, réplique Kassim de son ton bourru. »

Mariam aime bien cette relation-là, elle voudrait vraiment trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait se permettre d'agir ainsi. Il y a Ali-Baba mais ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil parce qu'après tout le blond est déjà occupé par son frère. Elle, elle voudrait quelqu'un d'unique, une seule personne qui penserait la même chose d'elle. La jeune femme ne parle pas de son âme sœur car elle voit cette relation d'un autre œil mais juste d'un ami qui serait là peu importe le tourment dans lequel elle aura plongé, qui l'aidera à s'en sortir même si cela veut dire être blessé. Mariam voudrait avoir la même relation qu'a Ali-Baba avec Kassim, alors elle les jalouse un peu mais profite toujours d'être là pour se greffer à ces deux personnes qui l'accepteront toujours les bras ouverts.

« Putain, mais t'as quoi à la place des yeux ? Je te dis de cliquer là, pas à côté ! »

Mariam se demande si elle ne doit pas intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère, mais son frère arrive enfin à cliquer sur le bon lien et le téléchargement commence. Elle peut voir une barre verte se remplir tout doucement et Kassim commence à taper du pied, signe évident d'impatience.

« T'as de la chance, j'ai une bonne connexion donc ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. »

Kassim ronchonne encore un peu, juste pour la forme, constate Mariam qui le regarde du coin de l'œil. Alors que les minutes défilent, la barre de téléchargement en est déjà à la moitié de sa course. L'œil averti de Kassim ne loupe pas ce détail et il continue de la regarder attentivement. Et lorsqu'enfin, elle finit sa course, le brun pousse un cri de joie. Ali-Baba est exaspéré par son attitude mais ne dit rien, parce qu'il était dans le même état lorsqu'il avait appris qu'une nouvelle mise à jour allait avoir lieu.

« On reprend depuis le début pendant que les derniers packs s'installent. »

Ali-Baba se tourne un peu plus vers Kassim dont la tête se décompose lorsqu'il se rend compte que le téléchargement n'est, en réalité, pas terminé. Mariam reprend à la suite du blond.

« Ali te l'a déjà expliqué mais le créateur originel est Yunan. Il a conçu la totalité des bases du jeu et au départ, on ne pouvait atteindre que le niveau vingt.

D'où tu sais ça, toi ? lui demande Kassim étonné.

J'ai cherché. »

Les packs se téléchargent lentement mais le brun peut déjà voir quelques images du jeu qui défilent dans le fond de la page. Et il sursaute lorsqu'il voit le personnage d'Ali-Baba se figer l'espace de quelques instants puis céder sa place à un autre.

« C'était toi ? Attend, tu fais partie de la présentation du jeu ! »

Kassim n'attend pas vraiment de réponse et Ali-Baba hausse les épaules comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

« Pour en revenir à l'histoire… À la base, Yunan ne faisait pas partie des personnages, il agissait juste à l'extérieur du jeu et se limitait à aider les nouveaux joueurs à s'intégrer.

Tu m'avais pas dis qu'il était un…Magi ? termine Kassim après hésitation.

Si, mais il ne l'était pas avant qu'Empire ne rachète le jeu. »

Kassim assimile rapidement l'information et regrette d'avoir traité ce Yunan d'égocentrique, enfin, il le regrette juste un peu mais pas suffisamment pour ne plus en dormir la nuit. Il laisse sa souris courir sur l'écran sans la fixer sur un quelconque point, de toute manière il ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Outre écouter sa sœur qui rebondit sur les propos d'Ali-Baba comme si elle avait mémorisé un script.

« Le but du jeu est de trouver les Rois afin que le boss final apparaisse, mais surtout d'être suffisamment fort pour les aider à le vaincre. Du coup, tu peux affiner au maximum tes spécialisations avant d'y être confronté.

Je sais déjà que je veux être scientifique, déclare Kassim après avoir lâché sa souris.

Ça te correspond plutôt bien. »

Inconsciemment, Mariam se doutait déjà du choix de son frère. Le pourquoi reste encore à définir mais elle sait qu'il n'y a pas meilleur rôle pour lui que celui du conquérant. Après, elle se doute que Kassim va aider Ali-Baba à devenir Roi puis le suivre jusqu'au fin fond du jeu en le soutenant de toutes ses forces comme il le fait dans la vie réelle. Elle ne le traite pas de toutou, loin de là, elle comprend juste que Kassim ne lâchera pas le blond tant qu'il n'estimera pas avoir remboursé sa dette, une dette à vie. Et même si cela veut dire plonger dans un monde qu'il ne connaît pas, le brun le fera les yeux bandés afin de suivre aveuglément la route qu'emprunte son ami.

« Il est dit que si le boss final gagne, ce monde sera détruit par les ténèbres et un soleil noir prendra sa place dans le ciel, tuant tous les êtres vivants qui ne vénèrent pas ce démon. Notre but est d'éliminer cette menace en combattant les monstres présents qui tentent de l'invoquer et de lui faire une place avant son retour. »

Les packs ont fini de se télécharger et la page d'accueil du jeu s'affiche.

« Clique sur nouvelle connexion. »

Ali-Baba montre du doigt la zone où doit appuyer Kassim.

« T'as déjà réfléchi à un pseudo ? demande Mariam soudainement aussi impatiente que si c'était elle qui jouait.

Je peux pas juste mettre mon prénom ?

Si, tu peux mais le principe du jeu est d'être quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ali-Baba se mure dans un silence pesant. Être quelqu'un d'autre ? Le fait-il vraiment ? Il chasse ces questions qui l'assaillent et se concentre à nouveau sur l'écran de Kassim.

Il a rentré les coordonnées demandées et cherche un pseudo non utilisé. Il réfléchit toujours plus à chaque refus du serveur et fini par prendre son prénom qui ne semble pas encore utilisé par l'un des joueurs.

« C'est dingue le nombre de refus qu'on peut avoir.

Lors de ta première connexion, c'est la chose la plus compliquée à faire. »

Le blond ne dit plus rien et se contente de regarder les deux autres se compliquer la tâche. Il se sent bizarre, comme s'il avait subitement un poids dans la poitrine, pourtant sa respiration est normale. Peut-être que sa chute de tout à l'heure est plus sérieuse qu'il n'y pense ? Il n'a pas vomi, n'en ressent pas l'envie et son mal de crâne a disparu sans qu'il s'en rende compte, alors ça ne doit pas être ça.

La page de création du personnage de Kassim s'affiche et Ali-Baba se fustige intérieurement. C'est lui qui a demandé à Kassim de venir et il laisse Mariam se démerder toute seule alors qu'il peut l'aider. Il se pince la cuisse dans l'idée de se concentrer uniquement sur la douleur et cela semble fonctionner car il reprend lentement contenance et peut à nouveau se concentrer sur ces deux-là.

« Amuse-toi surtout, lance-t-il au brun qui commençait à oublier sa présence.

C'est dingue comme tu peux passer inaperçu lorsque tu t'y mets. »

Ali-Baba le regarde effaré avant que Kassim n'éclate de rire face à sa tête.

« Aide-moi au lieu d'aller planer je ne sais où. »

Le blond s'installe plus confortablement tout en lançant un grand sourire à Kassim.

« On va commencer par le physique ! »

Il aura fallu une bonne heure avant que Kassim n'ait enfin un personnage digne de lui. En réalité, son avatar1 ressemble quasiment à la version réelle et Ali-Baba soupire en se rendant compte de cela. Dire qu'il a failli faire passer le brun par-dessus la rambarde de sa fenêtre car il ne semblait jamais content, tout ça pour en arriver à une réplique quasi parfaite de l'original. Un petit sourire nerveux aux lèvres, Mariam observe le blond, elle essaye de lui dire qu'elle est vraiment désolée pour son frère mais Ali-Baba ne porte pas son regard sur elle une seule fois, il semble absorbé par l'écran. Trop, d'ailleurs.

Le Kassim virtuel est balancé dans une plaine sous l'effarement de sa version réelle.

« On me balance comme ça, sans rien m'expliquer ! proteste le brun.

Ils t'ont tout expliqué mais tu n'as absolument rien lu, grogne Ali-Baba. »

Le blondinet ouvre l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sort un classeur plutôt épais.

« T'es vraiment trop impatient comme gars ! T'as vraiment d'la chance que je l'aie gardé. »

Il tend le classeur à Kassim. Il est lourd, plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît et lorsque le brun daigne enfin l'ouvrir, c'est avec les yeux ronds qu'il observe toutes les feuilles.

Chaque page comporte des éléments relatifs à Magi. Kassim y retrouve les éléments de bases, les termes techniques, mais aussi les nombreuses combinaisons clavier à effectuer pour faire agir son personnage, le faire attaquer ou même danser. Tout y est répertorié dans un ordre chronique. Ainsi les premières pages parlent du jeu en général, définissent quelques raccourcis de mots afin d'en saisir le sens. Les feuilles suivantes détaillent la création du personnage, les données liées mais aussi quelles caractéristiques utiliser selon ce que l'on désire obtenir. La dernière partie du classeur porte sur les différentes combinaisons à effectuer.

Kassim reste sans voix devant ce travail, il se dit qu'Ali-Baba n'a pas juste plongé dans le MMO, le blond a complétement sombré pour en arriver à recenser tout cela.

Mariam est excitée, elle ne tient quasiment plus en place en voyant le trésor que son frère a entre les mains. Sur certaines pages, elle reconnaît l'écriture si caractéristique du blond et sur d'autres, elle peut identifier le nom de très grands joueurs.

« Ali, tu pourras me le prêter ? pépie la jeune femme. »

Kassim recule son siège pour s'éloigner de sa sœur qui s'est carrément penchée au-dessus de lui afin d'atteindre Ali-Baba. Il voit les mains de la jeune femme s'approcher lentement du classeur, les pupilles dilatées, son souffle légèrement erratique et il se demande si elle ne commence pas à devenir dingue. Il retire alors rapidement le classeur du bureau et s'en va sur le lit du blond afin de le détailler un peu plus.

Mariam se réinstalle en boudant. Dire qu'elle avait quasiment réussi à mettre la main dessus, il avait fallu que son frère s'en rende compte. Elle grignote l'une de ses mèches brunes et fait des cercles sur son siège en attendant qu'Ali-Baba l'autorise à emprunter de force son trésor.

Le blond, lui, il ne sait plus trop où se mettre. Il sait que s'il accepte la demande de Mariam, elle n'hésitera pas à sauter sur son frère mais en même temps, le blond avait déjà prévu de le prêter à Kassim afin de l'aider à avancer. La seule erreur dans son idée c'était Mariam, il ne l'avait pas prise en compte dans sa formule et ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi hystérique à l'idée de mettre la main sur cette aide. Il a mis beaucoup de temps avant de compléter ce dossier, et encore, il sait qu'il lui manque beaucoup d'éléments. Ali-Baba y a incorporé toutes les informations qu'il a recherchées mais aussi ses propres expériences car chaque personne a sa façon de jouer qui lui est unique.

Ali-Baba soupire mais laisse le temps à Kassim de regarder attentivement les informations récoltées. Mariam continue à lui lancer des regards noirs et à se détourner dès qu'Ali-Baba lève les yeux vers elle, mais ils savent qu'elle finira par se calmer toute seule. Parce que Mariam est une jeune fille délicate, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a un caractère d'ange et même si c'est souvent le cas, Kassim et Ali-Baba savent pertinemment que la jeune femme peut être une véritable peste. Le blond se demande souvent pourquoi elle ne montre pas cette part de sa personnalité à autrui, ainsi elle aurait sûrement moins de problèmes mais Kassim lui avait dit qu'elle ne le faisait qu'avec des personnes qui l'accepteraient vraiment.

Ali-Baba se souvient parfaitement de leur jeunesse, à cette époque Mariam était très timide et se cachait souvent derrière lui ou Kassim. Elle était adorable et puis, alors qu'il y avait eu une fissure dans leur amitié, Mariam avait développé ce côté farouche dans le dos de tout son entourage. Kassim lui dit souvent que c'est à cause de ses parents et de la société, ils l'encouragent à s'enfermer sur elle-même alors il n'y a rien de surprenant qu'une graine de rébellion finisse par germer dans le corps de la demoiselle.

Le brun continue à tourner les pages comme si de rien n'était, mais du coin de l'œil il constate que les draps ne sont pas froissés. Le blond a encore dû s'endormir sur son bureau ou dans le canapé du salon en bas. Il referme le classeur et le pose sur la table de chevet trop petite pour l'accueillir normalement mais qui arrive à le soutenir sans le faire tomber.

« Je prendrai le temps de lire en rentrant. »

Il se redresse afin de quitter le lit. Et pendant qu'il cligne des yeux, il voit Mariam arriver dans son champ de vision et repartir aussi sec en quittant la chambre du blond précipitamment. D'abord stupéfiés, Ali-Baba et Kassim s'observent avant que le regard du blond ne se porte sur la table de chevet.

« Elle l'a eu au final, constate-t-il pendant que Kassim tourne la tête à son tour en direction du petit meuble. On continue ?

J'arrive ! »

Kassim s'approche d'Ali-Baba et s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau. Ils ont déplacé tout ce qui pourrait gêner leur mouvement du bureau.

« Je vais déjà t'expliquer comment bouger et utiliser tes armes, puis on verra pour aller faire ta première mission. »

Le brun regarde attentivement les gestes d'Ali-Baba. Son attention est focalisée sur les propos du blond qui le guide à travers ses actions. Il commence à prendre plaisir à jouer et oublie même que Mariam est quelque part dans la maison à dévorer un classeur qui contient bien trop d'informations à son goût. De toute manière, même avec toute sa volonté, il n'aurait jamais réussi à tout enregistrer.

« Mets-toi bien en face du champignon, indique Ali-Baba, voilà ! Et maintenant, tire en appuyant sur la touche 1. »

Kassim exécute les recommandations du blondinet et touche sa cible qui s'évanouit dans un nuage de paillettes argentées. Suite aux explications du blond, Kassim sait qu'il doit d'abord monter de quelques niveaux avant de partir vers l'Empire Reim. C'est là-bas qu'il pourra développer ses compétences en matière de science mais il est encore d'un level2 trop bas pour s'aventurer à travers les plaines et les mers.

Il sait qu'il ne va pas atteindre le niveau d'Ali-Baba en une seule journée mais il ne perd pas espoir ! Le blond continue de lui fournir de nombreuses explications pour qu'il puisse s'améliorer, et le brun voit sa barre de niveau augmenter très rapidement au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

Il n'y a toujours aucune trace de Mariam et Kassim laisse Ali-Baba jouer avec son avatar le temps qu'il aille chercher sa petite sœur quelque part dans la maison. Le blond continue de faire ce pour quoi il est devenu si doué et n'hésite pas à dégommer tous les monstres qu'il trouve sur son chemin. Même s'il ne s'agit pas de son ordinateur ou de son personnage, Ali-Baba ne s'interrompt pas un seul instant dans son jeu et refuse catégoriquement toutes demandes de défis même si le lanceur se met à l'insulter. Il sait très bien que dans n'importe quel jeu, il y aura toujours des rageux alors il préfère quitter les bas niveaux et faire augmenter le level de Kassim afin qu'il n'ait pas à subir tout cela.

Ali-Baba se doute bien, il sait comment le brun réagira s'il se retrouve face à ce type de joueur et il risque fortement de se faire bannir s'il s'énerve trop sur le petit abruti. Alors le blond le fait quitter les petites plaines bleues pour le diriger ailleurs.

Lorsque Mariam et Kassim entrent ensemble dans la chambre d'Ali-Baba, ce dernier a quasiment atteint le level dix-neuf avec le personnage du brun.

« Je t'ai développé quelques compétences qui pourront t'être utiles lors de ton voyage vers Reim, explique-t-il en les voyant rentrer. »

Mariam pose le classeur qu'elle a emprunté un peu plus tôt et rejoint Ali-Baba. Au lieu de récupérer sa chaise, elle se laisse tomber sur les épaules du blond qui contracte ses muscles au dernier moment avant de se faire écraser. Au départ, il pensait que c'était Kassim qui s'affaisserait de cette manière, alors il est soulagé de savoir que ce n'est que Mariam qui reste largement moins lourde que son ami brun.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier se pose à sa gauche et siffle d'admiration en voyant son avatar désormais habillé d'une protection alliant métal léger et cuir marron.

« Ton équipement n'a pas été fortifié alors ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de grandiose, explique Ali-Baba.

Peut-être mais je suis déjà beaucoup plus classe comme ça ! »

L'estomac de Mariam ramène tout le monde à la réalité et Ali-Baba se rend compte qu'il est déjà quinze heures passées et qu'ils n'ont rien avalé et rien bu depuis que ces deux-là sont arrivés chez lui. Si ça n'était que lui, il aurait mangé quelque chose vite fait devant son ordinateur tout en continuant de jouer mais là, il n'est pas tout seul et il ne peut pas laisser Mariam mourir de faim pour son jeu, aussi poignant soit-il.

Il décroche difficilement et quitte d'abord l'écran des yeux malgré sa main toujours coincée sur la souris sans fil de Kassim. Le brun le voit et se rend compte que l'addiction a déjà commencé à tracer un chemin dans le cerveau de son ami, et il se jure d'arriver à l'en sortir et surtout de ne pas y plonger. Il vérifie rapidement que Mariam n'a pas commencé, elle aussi, à apprécier un peu trop Magi mais elle se détache aisément d'Ali-Baba.

« On va manger quelque chose, lance Ali-Baba après s'être levé. »

Le blond semble serein et Kassim se demande s'il n'a pas rêvé, s'il a bien vu qu'Ali-Baba avait du mal à quitter son portable, mais il laisse ses interrogations pour plus tard car son corps le rappelle à l'ordre. Il n'y a pas que Mariam qui a faim.

Une fois la cuisine atteinte, le frère et la sœur vont s'asseoir sur l'un des hauts tabourets entourant l'îlot central. Ali-Baba, lui, part à la recherche d'un ravitaillement suffisant pour nourrir deux affamés et, vu qu'il a oublié de faire les courses, se décide à faire des nouilles au jambon. Classique certes, mais suffisamment rapide pour que les deux zigotos devant lui ne tentent pas de fouiner dans ses placards. Il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il est temps qu'il aille faire des courses, il le sait mais il n'a juste pas le temps de le faire. Ou du moins, il ne prend pas le temps d'aller remplir sa cuisine.

En quelques mouvements, les pâtes sont dans la casserole, le jambon sorti et la table mise.

La cuisine est tellement grande qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à se cogner une seule fois pendant leur recherche. L'îlot central leur permet de tourner autour sans se bousculer et les différents meubles composant le reste de la cuisine sont exposés de telle sorte qu'il est simple de les atteindre et d'en sortir leur contenu. C'est ainsi que Kassim se retrouve en face de Mariam, tandis qu'Ali-Baba se retrouve au milieu de ces deux-là devant un saladier de nouilles cuites et un paquet de tranches de jambon vendues par douze.

« Découennés et dégraissés, lit Kassim. Je pensais que t'aimais le gras !

Ouais, bah j'ai pas fait attention en le prenant, et puis avoue que ça t'arrange bien. »

Kassim ne peut rien répondre face à la répartie de son ami parce qu'il n'a pas tort. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, le brun n'a jamais été très fan de la nourriture grasse ou même du sucre en sachet, dits les bonbons. Il a toujours fait très attention à ce qu'il ingurgite même s'il se permet quelques écarts par moment. C'est pour ça que la plupart des autres personnes le trouvent un peu bizarre vu qu'il s'alimente correctement.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, déclare Mariam entre deux bouchées de nouilles. »

Tout naturellement, elle avait été sortir le beurre demi-sel et avait badigeonné ses pâtes même si désormais c'était plus du beurre aux pâtes que des pâtes au beurre mais les deux amis ne diraient rien. C'est dans ces moment-là qu'Ali-Baba se dit que Kassim et Mariam peuvent être vraiment paradoxaux. Parce qu'un jour, on leur trouvera énormément de points communs et dans la minute qui suit on se rend compte qu'il s'agit de parfaits opposés. On peut le voir rien qu'à leur assiette. Kassim a rempli entièrement son assiette de nouilles et de jambon, le tout sans rien rajouter, alors que Mariam n'a pris qu'une moitié d'assiette et une tranche de jambon, mais les pâtes dégoulinent de gras.

En soit, le premier a un appétit d'ogre mais mange sain tandis que le deuxième mange comme un oiseau mais en version grasse. Si on calcule la proportion de calories dans une journée, ils sont à parts égales.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? lance Kassim au détour de la conversation. »

Ali-Baba rattrape de justesse sa tranche de jambon roulée alors qu'elle s'échappe de sa fourchette et croque dedans à pleines dents.

« Je sais pas, que tu vas prendre un peu de vacances, boude Mariam.

Comment ça des vacances ? demande Ali-Baba après avoir fini d'avaler son jambon fugitif.

Justement en parlant de ça, mercredi prochain ne compte pas sur moi ! Mon patron m'a réquisitionné pour toute la journée, grommelle Kassim entre deux bouchées. »

Une nouille s'échappe de l'assiette et finit sa course sur le carrelage auparavant d'un blanc immaculé. Ali-Baba ne tarde pas à la ramasser tandis que Mariam essaye de finir son assiette sans s'étouffer de rire. Elle s'attendait à une réaction pareille venant du blond mais la réalité était bien plus marrante que son imagination.

« Mais il est pas au courant que t'es étudiant ? Gémit Ali-Baba dont l'idée d'être seul le mercredi prochain semble l'attrister plus que nécessaire.

Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Faut bien que je paye l'université, rétorque Kassim. »

Mariam ne dit rien parce qu'elle a encore un peu plus de deux ans devant elle avant de songer à l'université et ses frais d'étude. Pourtant, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle doit s'y mettre assez tôt pour avoir suffisamment d'argent de côté mais Kassim refuse qu'elle se mette à travailler et, de toute manière, elle n'est pas encore majeure donc ça ne lui sert à rien. Son frère est du genre têtu et Ali-Baba n'a pas hésité à prendre le parti du brun lorsqu'elle avait démontré qu'il lui fallait se mettre à économiser dès aujourd'hui pour ne pas se mettre dans la panade plus tard. Mariam n'a rien pu dire lorsque les deux compagnons se sont mis à lui refuser de chercher un travail.

« Mais je fais comment ?

Comme d'hab mon vieux, tu recopies les cours et on se retrouve le soir après mon boulot, explique calmement Kassim qui vient tout juste de terminer son plat de nouilles. »

Mariam a l'impression de voir un chien gronder son chiot pour avoir fait une bêtise. Les épaules d'Ali-Baba s'affaissent au fur et à mesure des propos de Kassim, tandis que le brun ne fait que se redresser au fil de ses paroles. Son frère doit avoir remarqué l'attitude du blond car il se fait, tout d'un coup, nettement moins grand comme s'il essayait d'amadouer un enfant effrayé par une ombre trop immense pour lui.

« Ali, il va bien falloir que tu t'y habitues, on ne sera pas toujours au même endroit, explique le brun tout doucement.

Je sais, marmonne Ali-Baba en débarrassant la table. »

Kassim se rend compte que le blond essaye de le fuir, ou plutôt de fuir ses propos. Mais il ne peut rien y faire, il ne peut pas lui promettre qu'ils seront toujours ensemble car ce n'est pas vrai. Un jour, Kassim et Ali-Baba auront un métier qui ne sera pas forcément sous l'ordre d'une même entreprise, ils ne seront peut-être plus dans la même ville, ils auront une femme et des enfants, et même s'ils restent en contact, la vie ne sera jamais pareille.

Ça serait mentir de dire que Kassim n'est pas triste à cette idée, mais il s'y fait lentement afin qu'un jour il puisse voler de ses propres ailes sans se demander si son blondinet sera derrière lui pour le rattraper. Alors il essaye de le faire comprendre à Ali-Baba afin que lui aussi puisse quitter le nid avec assurance sans se demander à quel moment ses ailes vont le lâcher et le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

Il sait qu'Ali-Baba n'est pas encore fin prêt à décoller et à quitter le cocon rassurant qu'est la maison familiale mais Kassim se doute qu'il suffit d'une toute petite étincelle pour que le blond s'élève bien plus haut que lui, qu'il atteigne des sommets que Kassim ne pourra qu'effleurer en rêve. Ce n'est pas que le brun n'a aucune motivation ou aucun but, loin de là, c'est juste qu'il se voit plus comme un homme passe partout, un homme de chantier qui obéit à de grands architectes et qui façonne de ses mains le bonheur d'autres familles. Kassim n'a pas besoin d'un luxueux métier où on oublie réellement l'importance de ceux qui l'entourent, non, lui un métier tout simple lui suffit. C'est pour ça qu'être maçon, plombier, électricien, peintre ou d'autres métiers équivalant lui irait.

Si Kassim continue ses études ce n'est pas seulement pour obtenir un diplôme, qui ne lui servira peut-être à rien, mais surtout pour se cultiver davantage et suivre Ali-Baba qui a réussi à le convaincre de poursuivre la voie purement scolaire avant de se lancer en tant qu'apprenti. Certes, le brun aurait pu se lancer directement dans une poursuite d'études en alternance et allier ainsi pratique et expérience mais l'université qu'a choisi Ali-Baba lui permet d'avoir un tremplin suffisant pour se lancer à son tour dans sa future carrière. Kassim avait alors suivi le blond comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

Ali-Baba se revigore en faisant la vaisselle, en oubliant petit à petit que la vie va bientôt changer et qu'il faudra bien un jour qu'il arrête de s'accrocher aussi férocement à Kassim. Il ne lui a pas encore dit, mais sa voie est déjà toute tracée. Il reprendra l'entreprise de son père comme le feront ses enfants puis ses petits-enfants et ainsi de suite jusqu'à que l'un d'entre eux brise la chaîne familiale ou que l'entreprise chute d'elle-même. Oui, il ne lui a pas encore dit que pour les prochaines vacances d'été, il doit prendre un avion afin de rejoindre son père en Italie, à l'une des filiales de cette entreprise si vénérée. Le blond redoute un peu ce moment, ce moment où il apprendra à son ami d'enfance que peu importe le résultat de ses études, son avenir est assuré. Comme une longue ligne tracée par quelqu'un d'autre, Ali-Baba marchera dessus comme l'a fait son père auparavant et avancera toujours tout droit afin que, plus tard, ses enfants puissent emprunter le même chemin que lui.

Ali-Baba veut juste profiter de ces moments rien qu'à eux, mais il voit bien que Kassim mûrit doucement, qu'il devient l'homme d'un futur très proche et que bientôt l'adolescent enragé fera place à un adulte serein et fort de ses ambitions. Alors il s'accroche désespérément dans l'unique but de le garder à ses côtés, de savoir qu'il ne sera pas tout seul dans un monde qui cherchera à le détrôner à chaque minute, qui le forcera à garder la tête haute malgré le fait qu'on veuille lui arracher les jambes à tout instant. Ali-Baba ne veut pas que Kassim s'éloigne, il ne veut pas qu'on lui enlève la seule chose qui lui permet d'être lui. Le blond est injustement égoïste car il sait que ce n'est pas ainsi que le brun pourra être épanoui, qu'à force de l'étreindre Ali-Baba ne fera que l'étouffer d'avantage et le tuer à petit feu, mais il ne veut pas faire autrement.

Ali-Baba contourne donc le problème jusqu'à qu'il en trouve la solution, il plonge ailleurs afin d'oublier que bientôt tout changera et qu'il faudra bien qu'il fasse face à la réalité qu'on lui offre sur un plateau d'or et de diamants. Oh, il va s'investir dans cette entreprise, comme un dingue, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il commence quelque chose, parce qu'Ali-Baba ne veut pas avoir le goût amer d'un échec sans avoir combattu comme il faut. Le blond n'aime pas perdre lorsqu'il n'a pas essayé au maximum de faire ses preuves mais il se doute que jamais il ne regrettera ses actes, il se doute que ce n'est qu'une étape de plus à passer et que la douleur d'être éloigné de son ami sera apaisée par le temps et par d'autres rencontres.

Lorsque le blond se retourne pour faire face à ses invités, il constate que Mariam s'est faufilée hors de la pièce sans aucun bruit, sans rien déplacer, comme si elle n'y était jamais venue. Il comprend que la jeune femme veuille les laisser seuls car, même s'il s'agit d'un sujet à venir, il n'en reste pas moins douloureux et elle comprend que cela ne la concerne pas ou du moins, pas encore.

« Je n'y arrive pas, murmure Ali-Baba.

Tu finiras par comprendre, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir toutes les solutions ! Il te suffit de résoudre le problème étape par étape ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller trop vite ou tu finiras par rater des éléments importants dans ta vie. »

Ali-Baba sourit tristement au brun.

« Tu comptais me dire quand que tu partais rejoindre ton père ? demande Kassim en fixant un coin de la cuisine. »

Sur le bord d'un des meubles, des tickets d'avion dépassent d'une pochette de papier blanc. Kassim n'a pas besoin de poser plus de questions pour savoir qu'Ali-Baba va rejoindre son père, car s'il n'en tenait qu'au blond, il resterait ici aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Et puis son blondinet ne prendrait jamais l'initiative d'aller voyager quelque part sans l'inviter la bouche en cœur. Savoir qu'il va partir seul serre un peu la poitrine de Kassim mais il ne peut que l'encourager à enfin prendre son courage à deux mains et à faire face à cet homme qui est son père mais aussi un businessman de grande ampleur.

« La veille du départ, n'est-ce pas ? continue Kassim. »

Il connaît suffisamment le blond pour savoir qu'il pourrait le prévenir de son départ au moment où il se trouverait à l'aéroport, sur le point de décoller. Ali-Baba lui aurait envoyé un petit sms lui expliquant qu'il partait rejoindre son père et il aurait éteint son téléphone jusqu'à son retour pour ne pas à avoir à donner des explications plus détaillées. Parce que le brun ne l'aurait pas lâché, il l'aurait harcelé jusqu'à comprendre pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit et Ali-Baba serait resté muet à l'autre bout du fil.

« Avec tout ce qu'on a traversé, tu sais très bien qu'on n'a plus rien à se cacher.

Je ne peux pas, Kassim, je ne peux pas, sanglote le blond. »

Ali-Baba a plongé sa tête dans ses mains et Kassim remarque qu'il tente de maintenir ses larmes autant qu'il peut. La boule qui s'est logée dans sa poitrine remonte lentement dans sa gorge, grossit toujours plus et laisse une traînée de poudre qui n'attend plus qu'on l'allume. Le brun le regarde sans rien dire parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ressent le blondinet, parce qu'il n'est pas dans sa tête, parce que les sentiments sont uniques pour tous les individus alors il ne peut pas se mettre à la place d'Ali-Baba et même si cela lui fait mal, il ne peut rien faire d'autre que dévisager le blond devant lui.

Du coin de l'œil, Kassim voit les cheveux de Mariam dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il quitte son siège puis la salle afin de sortir de la maison. La jeune femme a récupéré leurs affaires et d'un même accord, ils quittent la demeure d'Ali-Baba qui reste seul dans cette pièce vide. Et alors que la porte d'entrée claque, signalant au blond qu'ils sont sortis, Ali-Baba n'arrive pas à arrêter ses sanglots.

Kassim se retourne une dernière fois mais il n'essaye pas d'entrer à nouveau. Mariam glisse sa main froide dans celle, brûlante, de son frère et s'appuie contre lui. Ils restent là quelques minutes puis s'en vont vers leur propre maison. Les yeux du brun le brûlent, sa gorge se serre et il crispe ses doigts sur ceux de sa sœur. Il veut juste pleurer, hurler son désespoir, aller s'excuser auprès d'Ali-Baba pour lui faire autant de mal, mais il ne fera rien de tout cela.

Parce qu'Ali-Baba doit aussi comprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul à souffrir de cet éloignement.

x.X.x

Hellow =)

Un nouveau chapitre où il ne se passe encore quasiment rien mais patience ça ne saurait tarder !

Merci Mary Chou pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait chaut au coeur et m'a donné le sourire tout au long de ma journée ! Je suis contente de savoir que j'ai réussi à rester proche de l'univers de Magi même si cette histoire se déroule dans une réalité proche de la notre !


End file.
